A variety of targeting and simulated battle games (e.g. capture the flag) have been made possible by paint ball marking guns. These guns launch a ball of paint with a frangible shell that is designed to hold the ball shape until striking an object after firing. Upon striking the object, the ball is set to break open leaving a paint spot.
Paint-ball guns typically employ a firing system powered by compressed gas such as air. Compressed air is supplied from a supply tank which is mounted to or carried with the gun. The gun systems are equipped with pressure regulators which receive gas from the tank at a relatively high pressure and deliver gas at a reduced, more consistent pressure. Whether the gun tank is freshly charged or half-spent, the regulator ideally delivers gas at the same desired pressure. The gas regulators also typically include a port for recharging the tank.
Operating (as businesses) throughout the United States are outdoor paint-ball gun ranges, where paint-ball guns can be rented and outdoor space is provided for target shooting and battle games. Such rented paint-ball gun equipment undergoes repeated tank recharging and frequent, rugged use. When used in this difficult rental service, conventional paint-ball gun equipment requires frequent maintenance. In particular, available gas pressure regulators frequently malfunction due to mechanical fouling with dirt and paint from mishandled balls.
What is needed is a robust, lower-maintenance pressure regulator suitable for use with marking guns. Accordingly, the present invention provides a pressure regulator suitable for use with paint-ball gun equipment and including special features to improve reliability and prevent malfunction.